Eternity
by starglow13
Summary: Just a one-shot on what Rue was thinking when she died in The Hunger Games. Obviously, it's in Rue's POV. All rights go to Suzanne Collins. :D


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot! This time, it is in Rue's POV. This takes place when she dies. It's not my best work, since I wrote this in, like, thirty minutes! I still hope you guys like it, though! I was inspired by The Hunger Games movie to write this. I thought the movie was fabulous! xD**

**Oh, and if any of you saw that my latest HG SYOT was taken down, I had nothing to do with it! I REPEAT, I DID NOT TAKE DOWN MY LAST SYOT! Fanfiction did, because of ****'****Recent infraction'. That's why I couldn't post this until June 1****st (Fanfiction wouldn't let me post anything because of infraction)****. I actually finished it on May 30****th****. :'(**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

_**Eternity **_

I sang the four-note tune that let Katniss know that I was all right. I'd heard an explosion earlier, which I _hope_ meant that Katniss successfully blew up the Careers food. A couple of seconds later, I hear a mockingjay sing Katniss's melody back to me. I smile. She's okay! This changes everything…maybe we can actually win this thing…

I finally came to my senses, realizing that that would never happen. There can only be _one_ winner.

One person that gets the luxury of going home to their family and friends.

One person that _survives_.

I shivered. _Don't think bad thoughts, _I told myself. _**Anything**__ can happen._

Suddenly, a huge net fell on top of me, causing me to fall to the ground. My knees scraped the rough earth. Dark red blood seeped through my pants.

But that was the least of my worries.

I tried helplessly to untangle myself. My mouth opened and I instinctively screamed. "Katniss! Katniss!"

"Rue!" I heard Katniss's desperate cry. She didn't sound very far away. "Rue! I'm coming!"

My eyes began to tear. This was all too much for me! A few seconds later, Katniss emerges. I reach my hand through the net towards Katniss, begging for help.

I can't describe the mixed emotions that were going on then. I felt relief, joy, and shock at the same time.

Then _it_ happened.

A boy, not too far away, chucked a spear toward my direction. Right after he throws it, he instantly falls to the ground, Katniss's arrow in his neck. I barely had any time to process what was happening-until I felt a sharp agonizing pain. I closed my eyes tightly. Tears rolled down my cheeks.  
I didn't have to open my eyes to know that the spear that the district 1 boy threw had entered my body.

Katniss shouts, "Are there more? Are there more?"

I opened my mouth and tried to say 'no', but my mouth couldn't seem to form any words. It took me a couple of tries until Katniss finally heard what I was unsuccessfully trying to tell her.

I rolled to my side, engulfed in pain. My body seemed to be curved in and around the spear.

I knew that the capitol and every single district experienced what just happened on their television screen.

They were there when Katniss blew up the Careers food.

They were there when Katniss killed the district one boy.

And now, they're still there, watching my_ death_.

I never wanted to die. _Not this way._ I've always imagined my death to be of natural causes...

Katniss crouches before me, staring at the weapon that was fixed deep in my stomach.

I reach my hand out. Katniss clutches it tightly. By now, she was shaking violently. Tears came from her eyes, streaming down her face.

"You blew up the food?" I whisper, taking shaky breaths. Every breath hurt terribly...

"Every last bit," Katniss tells me, forcing a smile that quickly faded.

"You have to win," I tell her. Katniss was the only other person in this arena that I trusted. She was the only one that I would want to win.

"I'm going to," she reassured me. "Going to win for both of us now." A cannon booms. I glance over at the boy from district one. He lay still in a pile of blood.

"Don't go," I tell Katniss as she looks up at the district one boy. I grip her hand tightly.

"Course not. Staying right here," she says. She then moves in closer to me, pulling my head onto her lap. She gently brushes my hair behind my ear. I swallow. By now, there's a lump in my throat.

"Sing," I tell her breathlessly. Katniss sheds a few more tears, then nods.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

I close my eyes, desperately attempting to hold on to life. I can hear Katniss's voice, but only faintly now. I think about these last few days in the arena. I think about my family, and how I'd miss them. I think about district 11.

My chest slowly rises, oxygen filling my lungs for a short period of time. The pain in my stomach seems to grow with every move I make.

But soon enough, it'd all be over.

The pain. The grief. The suspense. The Hunger Games.  
Life.  
It'd all be over within a few minutes. Seconds, even.

Katniss continues to sing as I feel my life slipping away. I open my eyes one last time. I can see Katniss's lips moving, but I can't seem to hear the beautiful melody that should be emitting from them.

I think about what Katniss said earlier when I told her she had to win. _I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now._

There seemed to be no trace of lie on her face when she said that.

And from that moment on, I knew she was telling the truth.

_Katniss Everdeen will be the victor of the 74__th__ Hunger Games,_ I thought as Darkness consumed me into a dreamless sleep…for eternity.


End file.
